Batman: Arkham City
Batman: Arkham City is an upcoming sequel to Batman: Arkham Asylum. Plot It's been one year after the events of Arkham Asylum caused by the Joker and Quincy Sharp has taken full credit for ending it. This has gotten him a lot of support from the city-officials and has resulted in him becoming the mayor of Gotham City. His first act in office is declaring that Arkham Asylum and Blackgate Prison are unfit to hold the inmates. He then proceeds to buy off a portion of Gotham City and names it "Arkham City." He places walls around the city and contracts a group named "Tyger" to guard it. "Tyger" is an enemy to the villains of Arkham, Blackgate and Batman. Then, Quincy Sharp announces that there is only one rule: “Don’t try to escape, for the penalty for this action is death." In this case, the prisoners in Arkham City are free to do whatever they want to besides escaping incarceration, but things get homely when Professor Hugo Strange becomes in charge. However, Batman believes this is a ticking time-bomb and subsequently keeps a watchful eye on Arkham City, looking for any excuse to break into it. Eventually, Two-Face gets incarcerated in Arkham City and realizes that he needs to make a huge impact on the other inmates to prevent himself from being defeated. He then captures Catwoman and proceeds to announce an execution, believing this will accomplish his goal of making him a powerful figure in Arkham City. Given their past, Batman has no choice but to enter the prison to save her and uncover what's really going on. With a brand-new bag of tricks, he might just survive the night. Characters Confirmed *Batman/Bruce Wayne *The Joker *Harley Quinn *Catwoman *Two-Face *The Riddler *Mr. Freeze *Talia al Ghul *Victor Zsasz *Alfred Pennyworth *Hugo Strange *Calendar Man *Jack Ryder *Masked Guard *Commissioner Gordon *Gotham City Police Department *Quincy Sharp *High Security Henchmen Unconfirmed *The Penguin (referenced by The Iceberg Lounge and Gotham Casino) *Black Mask (referenced by 'SIONIS '''and seen owning Sionis Industries) *Bane (implied by one ending of the first and partial face seen in a screenshot) *Scarecrow (implied by one ending of the first) *Killer Croc (implied by one ending of the first) *Ra's al Ghul (his body vanished from the morgue and having his daughter announced in the game) *Oracle (Due to Alfred taking her place.) *Falcone's Family (Due to a pixel enhancement on a screenshot) *Vicki Vale (Due to another pixel enhancement on another screenshot) *Max Shreck (Due to a balloon looking like the cat in ''Batman Returns) *The Flying Graysons (Implied in Gameinformer) *Robin (Dick Grayson) (Implied in Gameinformer) Locations Confirmed: *The Iceberg Lounge (implied by the trailer) *Wonder City Funhouse (implied by the trailer) *Gotham Casino (seen in screenshots) *Monarch Theatre (with the possibility of Crime Alley along with it) *Ideal Hardware (implied by trailer and seen in a screenshot) *Solomon Wayne Courthouse (implied in GameInformer) *Medical Center (seen in a screenshot) *Gotham City Studio 105.7 (seen in a screenshot) *Ace Chemical Processing Plant (seen in a screenshot) *Wayne Enterprises (seen in a screenshot) *Sionis Industries (seen in a screenshot) *Joker's Funhouse (seen in a screenshot) *Finnigans's Bar (seen in a screenshot) Unconfirmed: *Steel Plant (seen on Sharp's map) *Gotham Cathedral (seen on screenshots and having an organ in the background) Gallery File:Batman Arkham City.jpg|GameInformer artwork File:Batman_and_Catwoman_Arkham_City.jpg|GameInformer artwork File:Catwoman B-AC.jpg|Catwoman Catwoman_arkhamcity.jpg|Catwoman File:Two-Face B-AC.jpg|Two-Face File:Two-FaceAndCatwoman-B-AC.jpg|Two-Face and Catwoman File:Harley Quinn and Batman B-AC.jpg|Harley Quinn and Batman File:Harley.jpg|Harley Quinn File:Harley Quinn B-AC.jpg|Harley Quinn and Goons File:Batman Catwoman Arkham City.jpg|Batman and Catwoman File:BatmanCityscape-B-AC.jpg|Cityscape File:ClownGraffiti-B-AC.jpg|Goon with a spray can File:BatmanSneaking-B-AC.jpg|Sneaking File:BatmanAmbush-B-AC.jpg|Ambush File:BatmanGliding-B-AC.jpg|Gliding File:BatmanExplodingBuilding-B-AC.jpg|Explosion File:BatmanButtingHeads-B-AC.jpg|Headbutt File:BatmanGroupCombat-B-AC.jpg|Group Combat File:BatmanPunching-B-AC.jpg|Punching File:BatmanLiftingThug-B-AC.jpg|Interrogation File:BatmanBatclawEscape-B-AC.jpg|Batclaw File:BatmanDevice-B-AC.jpg|Device File:BatmanDetectiveMode-B-AC.jpg|Detective Mode File:DetecitiveModeKick-B-AC.jpg|Kick Batman 20101211205118 320 240.JPG|Hugo Strange's Interrogation HugoStrangeAC.jpg|Hugo Strange 12922621670.jpg|Batman counter attacks Clown thugs Shield_Takedown.jpg|Shield Takedown Corner_Cover.jpg|Corner Cover Triple_Takedown.jpg|Triple Takedown arkhamcity6.jpg|Gotham Casino 1286883255.jpg|Arkham City: Chaos and Gordon's campaign Batman-Arkham-City-Screenshots.jpg|Joker's Henchmen: Nutcracker and Two Thugs batman_arkham_city_26.jpg|Batman: Swinging through Arkham City 166296 175815162450984 140262999339534 420425 578372 n.jpg|Batman: Sitting on a Arkham City gargoyle batman-arkham-city-20101011071054132_640w.jpg|Batman: Gliding down at two thugs Gliding.jpg|Batman: Gliding through Chaos BatmanArkhamCitySkyDiving.jpg|Batman: Sky-diving on to the grounds BatmanArkhamCity_HangingAround-300x168.jpg|Batman: Hanging Around 2c413f22afa3f19401eebd60ef04ce03.jpg|Batman: Getting his kicks image148979640screen.jpg|Harley Quinn image299866640screen.jpg|Batman vs. Clown thugs image378169640screen.jpg|Batman on patrol screenshot_245471_thumb300.jpg|Hugo Strange's Ad image4_18310_640screen.jpg|Two-Face poster Civilianandgoon.jpg|A Paramedic in a Hostage Situation BACDM.jpg|Batman in Detective Mode: Group Combat 24730L.jpg|Gliding down to Takedown Sniper 24731L.jpg|Harley Quinn and Joker: Together 24732L.jpg|Batman Inspecting Sionis Industries batman-arkham-city-20110213101449119-000.jpg|Joker's Funhouse: Joker's Amusement Park 049_gadget-88-800-500-80.jpg|Batman: Line Launching near the Medical Center 051_silent_takedown-90-800-500-80.jpg|Batman: Silent Takedown near Three Joker Thugs arkham_poster_04_helicopter-22-800-500-80.jpg|Arkham Asylum: Poster of Helicopter Monitoring bac_sshot0002-71-800-500-80.jpg|Batman: Interrogating and Choking a Suspect chimneys-12-800-500-80.jpg|Batman: Gliding around chimmeys firearms_poster_new_01-23-800-500-80.jpg|Joker's way of Tyger's Firearms Permission tyger_shoot_on_sight__01-25-800-500-80.jpg|Tyger's Poster to Shoot on Sight of An Escape arkhamposter02-20.jpg|Poster of Watching Out of a Window arkhamposter03-21.jpg|Poster of GCPD Blimps and their Air Support concept-art-1.jpg|Harley Giving Up Her Doctor Uniform & Going Hotter concept-art-2.jpg|Batman: Looking at Deals and a Non-Chaotic Scene propaganda-1.jpg|Joker's Way of Messing Up the Monitored Posters propaganda.jpg|Tyger's Way of Cleaning and Finding Joker's Trail Videos Video:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W73_hcyc6Dg Video:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eoQkSCzawXY Video:Batman: Arkham City Hugo Strange Trailer 720P|trailer Category:Video Games Category:Batman: Arkham City